


Huron Days... A Collection of One Shots in Kip and Lia's World

by Likeitmatters



Series: The Chronicles of Kip and Lia [3]
Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Lesbian Character, Post-Apocalypse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeitmatters/pseuds/Likeitmatters
Summary: So, I'll be posting some one shots from Kip and Lia's world from time to time before starting the next installment.  It will mostly be light stuff with perhaps a sex scene or two, maybe a tiny bit of angst, but mostly fun.Oh, and if you'd like anything or any character(s) in particular, let me know!





	

Lia hums a tune she heard at the colony band practice last night as she pulls the wagon with her and Kip’s three pups and Kip’s lunch of a venison sandwich, roasted root salad a big bowl of fresh berries and a quarter of the apple pie she baked last night.

 

She’d just been to Ty’s office to confirm she was indeed pregnant and couldn’t wait to tell Kip the news. She had put off the appointment because she hadn’t been feeling the symptoms she had remembered feeling almost immediately last time. She was so scared they hadn’t conceived and she had been reluctant to have it confirmed. But then she had to rush to the bathroom this morning to vomit. She got the pups up, got Kip’s lunch ready and headed straight to Ty’s.

 

The doctor, who had been surprised when Lia came in asking for litter confirmation, had heard two heartbeats this time around and Lia had been more than happy with that number. She knows Kip will be too.

 

“San, have you seen Kip?” Lia asks as she nears the site where they are building a large community center to accommodate the new colony residents.

 

“Oh, she pulled roofing duty, so she’s over by the fire.” San says, pointing to the other side of the building.

 

“Good thing I made her an extra large lunch then.” Lia comments, knowing the hot, grueling work it takes to tar a roof.

 

“You’re gonna make her soft, spoiling her like that.” San calls out as Lia heads over to the fire pit.

 

Lia turns giving her a sassy smile. “Trust me, she’s still hard in all the right places.” Lia retorts making San’s jaw clap shut. Lia giggles, feeling very proud of herself for putting Kip’s best friend in her place. She knows how the two talk when their mates aren’t around.

 

She stops when the fire pit comes into view and stands for a few minutes in the shade, watching her Alpha work. She’s stripped down to her tight undershirt, stained with sweat and streaks of tar with her canvas suspenders tight against her back as she stirs the tar over the fire. She gazes at her back and shoulder muscles, straining and bunching as she moves the thick wooden stick through the slowly warming tar.

 

She’s pulled out of her reverie when Claran begins crying as he holds his arm. She looks down to see a very prominent red mark the shape of little teeth and looks at Risa who is looking at her brother with wide eyes. She bends to take Claran out and soothe him and is startled by someone coming up close to her.

 

“Hey.” Kip says with a wide grin on her dirty face. She’d heard Claran cry and had been elated to see her family had come for a midday visit. Lia inhales her scent and her eyes flare at the enticing aroma of her Alpha all sweaty.

 

Kip notes it immediately and gives her a cocky smile as she wipes her hands on the rag she had in her back pocket and reaches in to pick up Risa. She sees the bite mark on Claran and gently scolds the female pup.

 

“We brought you lunch.” Lia finally says as she feels herself flush as Kip rubs against her slightly.

 

“You are the best.” Kip says with genuine joy as she leans down to kiss her beloved. The kiss goes on longer than either had intended and it is Kip who breaks away first, a bit breathless. “Hey, I’ve got half a day of work left, Omega.” She whispers in a mix of want and frustration.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lia says with a contrite smile. Kip studies her and a pained look crosses her features as she puts down the nine month old. Her Omega smells different and it occurs to her why. 

 

“Is your heat coming already?” Kip asks. She had wondered when Lia was going to tell her that they didn’t conceive when she was in heat almost two months ago. She figured Lia had changed her mind about the Queen Anne’s Lace and took it and was afraid to tell her. Her apparent oncoming heat just confirms it for the Alpha and her heart sinks.

 

Lia looks at her in confusion until she remembers she hadn’t told Kip the news. She decides to tease her Alpha a bit and puts Claran down in the wagon, pulling the top over it.

 

“Do I have to be in heat to get horny at watching you with your shirt off, all sweaty, muscles bulging…” She says slowly as she puts her hand to Kip’s chest and draws her body tightly to hers.

 

Kip makes no move to reciprocate Lia’s affection, instead she steps back and out of Lia’s space. “I’ve got to get back to work, tar’s gonna go hard again.” She says quickly and jogs back to the pit without even taking her lunch.

 

Lia stands dumbfounded at what just happened as she watches Kip hurry back to the fire. “I didn’t even get a chance to tell her the news…” She mumbles. She begins pulling the wagon over to the fire pit to ask Kip what that was all about when San stops her.

 

“Hey, too dangerous over there with the tar fumes for the pups.” She reminds the Omega. Lia just looks at her and then looks at Kip who is back to work stirring the tar.

 

“Okay. Just.. can you give her her lunch?” Lia asks, trying not to get emotional. She really wants to know what has Kip so upset, but she doesn’t want to cause a scene that the whole colony would be talking about by day’s end.

 

“Uh.. sure.” San says, confused as to why she didn’t just give it to her a moment ago. Lia pulls the basket out of the back of the wagon and hands it to San.

 

“Thanks.” She says. San gets a few feet when Lia calls her back. She looks around quickly and finds a worn writing pad with some building dimensions on it and a pencil. She tears off a fresh sheet and scribbles a note, folds it and sticks it in the basket.

 

“Okay.” She says with a small smile, hoping the note will put Kip in better spirits. She’d rather have told her in person, but something told her not to wait until she got home to let Kip know she was going to be a Matra to two more in a little under seven months.

 

…

 

Lia is just putting the pups to bed after reading a quick story to them when she hears the door open. She sits still, listening for any indication that Kip had read the note. The fact that she’s so late either means she read it and is still upset or she chose not to read it because she’s upset with Lia.

 

She sits for another minute, suddenly feeling angry that her mate is choosing not to communicate with her. She stands up and storms out of the nursery, intent on giving her Alpha a piece of her mind.

 

“I don’t know what has you so….” She starts off as she hears Kip in the kitchen. Her next words die in her throat when she sees the large bouquet of wild flowers and jars of her favorite food cravings when she was last pregnant.

 

“You read my note.” She says simply as her eyes begin to shine with relief and joy.

 

“Lia… I thought that…” Kip begins but is interrupted when her Omega throws herself into her tired, dirty, sweaty arms. Lia pulls back and kisses her with such passion it makes Kip’s head spin and her heart beat quicken.

 

When Lia eventually pulls back, she looks at Kip questioningly. “What did you think?” She encourages Kip to finish her sentence.

 

But Kip has forgotten what she was going to say. Instead she picks up her Omega, cradling her to her chest as she makes her way to the bathroom where she will insist that she needs help scrubbing the tar that is in places she cannot reach.

 

 

A few hours later, the two are entwined, sated and happy. But Lia can't help but end the eventful day by giving her Alpha a bit of a hard time. 

"My Alpha?" She coos.

"Yes, my Omega?" Kip gamely replies through a yawn.

"You must remember the difference between smelling my heat and my pregnancy hormones." She playfully admonishes.

"Oh, I do now, Omega... I do now. Must have been the tar fumes." The Alpha reasons with a sheepish smile.

 

 


End file.
